


flat white & pomegranate tea

by lilithenaltum



Series: Elysian [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brunnhilde is Persephone, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fenrir is Cerberus, Fenrir is a Good Boy, Hades and Persephone-esque, I guess Thor would be Zeus but he's not a thot, Loki is Hades, Loki is the God of Death, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, references to Greek mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithenaltum/pseuds/lilithenaltum
Summary: Loki and Fenrir meet the beautiful Brunnhilde during downtime at a coffee shop. He's instantly smitten.





	flat white & pomegranate tea

**Author's Note:**

> A little holiday one shot present for all my Valki/Lokyrie friends on tumblr. I hope you like it and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

The little coffee shop in Queens was one of Loki’s favorite spots in New York City and the only place he ever went when he wanted true peace and quiet. Midgard was a hectic, bustling place and no where was there more activity than the Big Apple. Why Thor had picked this city for the Conference this year was any one’s guess; Madrid had been the year before and before then, Edinburgh. And while he hadn’t necessarily enjoyed his time in either of those cities (2005 in Paris was still his favorite), he couldn’t deny that those cities had been less of a hassle to navigate and find a quiet spot in.

 

Even still, he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t like New York. He truly did, and that in itself was a rarity. Loki rarely liked being anywhere anymore that wasn’t Hel.

Almost as if he’d read his master’s mind, Fenrir stirred at his feet, his ebony head lifting from the floor and his bright green eyes trained on Loki’s face. The God smiled and rubbed the pup’s head affectionately. “Don’t worry, my boy. We’ll be headed home in a few days now.” Fenrir had been his mother Hela’s dog long ago and took to his new master almost immediately, something Loki did not take for granted. No one had ever taken to him like Fenrir did, and so the ginormous canine was pampered beyond reason back home. Here, on Midgard, he was glamoured to a more tolerable husky, his eyes still their usual green and his bite every bit as fatal, but he was significantly less intimidating to the humans who dwell here. And really, the last thing Loki needed was some Midgardian freaking out about his twenty foot tall three headed dog galloping down the streets of a New York borough.

Satisfied with Loki’s answer, Fenrir settled back down and resumed watching the pedestrians outside. Loki picked his newspaper up and took a sip of the coffee he’d come to like, some kind of espresso something or another, and prepared to wile the hours away in a sort of lazy, comfortable haze. Just as he’d gotten immersed in a great article reviewing the latest run of Phantom of the Opera on Broadway, he and the dog both were startled by a thud against the giant picture window they sat beside. Loki blinked, his eyes skimming the glass and found a heart shaped face, framed in dark curly hair, pressed against it.

 

“Oh my god!” she said, her voice muffled and her breath fogging the glass. “Can I pet your dog?!”

 

Loki blinked for a few seconds, his mouth agape in confusion.

 

“What?” he asked, moreso to himself than to her, but she only grinned, pointing excitedly at Fenrir, who was now sitting up on his haunches and wagging his tail happily. Loki looked between his dog and the woman outside…the very pretty woman, he had to admit, and then back. Fenrir titled his head as if asking for permission and Loki could never deny the dog anything. And so, he nodded his head slowly, shaking his head in amusement as she squealed and then bounded into the coffee shop excitedly.

 

The woman made a beeline for Fenrir, nearly knocking over the extra chair at Loki’s table as she bent to greet him. “Oh hello there, you beautiful thing, hello!” She cooed and gooed all over the dog, ruffling his thick black fur and scratching him gently behind his perky ears. Fenrir ate the attention up, playfully budging the woman with his large head and licking her cheeks affectionately. Loki couldn’t help but smile. Mayhaps the dog was every bit as lonely as his master. And really, the God could not blame him for his excitement. The woman was really pretty,  _beautiful_ , really, the more he thought about it. She had full lush lips and creamy brown skin, hair that shone in the mid afternoon light and a figure that would make anyone turn heads. He knew, had he met her walking in the street, that he’d have definitely turned his head to stare at her round, shapely bottom, something he was having a little trouble not doing now.

 

“Oh gosh, he’s such a darling! What’s his name?”  
  


 

She was talking, the pretty woman, and so Loki quickly averted his eyes, straightening up to his full six feet two inches, and smiled as charmingly as he could. The God of Death hadn’t been social or flirtatious in decades, but that didn’t mean he had forgotten how charm a lady.

 

“Fenrir,” Loki said, and her lips parted, eyes sparking the second she heard his luscious, velvet voice. “What a beautifully regal name for a beautifully regal doggo,” she said, a little breathless and she straightened then, tucking a bit of her lovely hair behind her ear. “And yours?” He felt his face heating up a little. “Loki,” he replied and her smile deepened.

 

“I like that name too. It suits you, I think. And Fenrir here is a…husky, right? I’ve never had a husky before, but I’ve always wanted one…only it’s so hard to have a husky in a little apartment so I’ve been stuck to beta fish and one well concealed snake.” Loki raised a dark brow.

 

“A…snake?”

 

She laughed, waving her hand dismissively as she did, and shrugged. “I mean, sure, reptiles aren’t the most feminine of pets, but I’ve always been a little weird about that. I mean, I like all animals, snakes are total sweethearts when you know how to handle them and-”

 

“No, no I don’t think you’re weird,” Loki rushed out, his eyes widening in delight. He hadn’t met too may people who liked snakes, especially not enough to own one. “I love snakes.  _Love_. I have one back home, actually. He doesn’t make for a very good travel mate, so we leave him to his own devices, but he’s…he’s an absolute joy to have…”

 

“What’s his name?” she asked, her brown eyes genuinely curious.

 

“You already asked me that,” he responded, and she laughed again, a gorgeous rich thing that made his toes curl.

 

“No, no,  _the snake_ …what’s your snake’s name? Mine was Butterscotch. He was a yellow and white garden snake.”

 

“Oh. His name’s Jormungandr…kind of a mouthful, but if you’d seen him, you’d understand. Big ole thing. A big baby, really.” Loki didn’t mention how long it’d taken the two of them (Loki and Jormungandr) to coexist peacefully and to develop the slightly antagonistic but loving relationship they had. He also decided to not say anything about the giant snake’s venomous fangs or his tendency to eat live cattle instead of frozen rats. That could wait for later.

 

He decided, as they stood there smiling, that he really wanted a later.

 

And so he invited her to sit. “Can I order you something? A coffee or a tea or…whatever?” She nodded and asked for a pomegranate tea, cold, and an ambrosia salad. And as they talked, the time slipping away and the night darkening, Loki found himself growing more and more enamored with her. Fenrir, it seemed, had as well, as he sat contentedly beside the lady, his head resting in her lap.

 

“Mr. Laufeyson?”

 

The barista called him, startling him out of his enchanted daze, as his companion told him stories of her childhood pets and her job in high school as a veterinary assistant. “We close in five minutes. Just thought I’d let you know.” She smiled, and began cleaning the counter, straightening paper cups and napkins while she hummed.

 

Loki looked at his watch and whistled. “It’s nearly 8 already? Good grief, where did the time go?” The woman scratched Fenrir’s head lovingly and then gathered her purse. 

“I guess time flies when you’re having a good time. It was nice talking to you, Loki Laufeyson. See you around?” 

She held her hand out for his phone, and it took him a few seconds to realize she intended to give him her number. Loki was suddenly thankful Thor insisted he get a cellphone for his visits on Midgard.

 

He nodded eagerly and handed her the device, watching her face as she typed in her cell. When he went to take it back, she bypassed his hand and stuck it into the pocket of his leather jacket, winking as she did so. And then she leaned forward, pressing her lovely lips to his pale cheek, placing the softest of kisses there. Loki’s breath caught in his lungs and his eyes slipped close for a second, fluttering as she pulled away. She gave Fenrir one last pat on the head and headed out the cafe, waving as she disappeared into the dark night.

 

For a long moment he stared after her, his heart beating wildly and his blood racing. He hadn’t felt like this in such a long time that the feeling was almost brand new, fresh and exciting and a little scary.

 

And in his stupor he’d forgotten to get her name.

 

He rushed from the coffee shop, Fenrir following obediently behind him on his leash, and he scanned the crowd of pedestrians but could not find her. It wasn’t till he put his hands into his pocket did he remember that he had her number and-

 

 _Yes_ …she’d left her name, thank the Norns!

 

“Brunnhilde,” he murmured aloud, smiling the entire walk from the coffee shop back to his hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about the cute little tumblr post that inspired this, it's this one: http://theexperimentingdetective.tumblr.com/post/168367325755/hades-sitting-outside-a-cafe-enjoying-coffee


End file.
